


The 435 to Amsterdam

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, bottom!Rogers, phil is a curator, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just walking past a Burger King when out of the corner of his eye he saw a shop with dark red velvety curtains blocking it off from the rest of the terminal. He stopped and approached it only to raise his eyes in amusement and curiosity at the curling silver script above the doorway: frisky business.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Steve and Phil join the mile high club.  (no powers au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 435 to Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr: 
> 
> I just discovered that you can buy vibrators at the airport, but while I was trying to load my bag into the overhead compartment on the plane, it fell out and landed right in your lap. How am I supposed to spend the next four hours sitting next to you and not die of embarrassment???

Normally a flight from New York to Berlin takes eight hours non-stop, but unluckily for Steve the airline fucked up his ticket royally. He was booked on a flight to Brazil (“That’s a different continent!”) so he had to spend over an hour at customer service talking to managers and a very stressed service rep about how annoyed he was that he was going to be late for his VERY important business meeting in Berlin.

Of course, there wasn’t much they could do as the plane he was supposed to be on was filled to bursting; therefore he was placed on the next available flight out (which of course wasn’t even a straight through flight, and was instead a flight with a one-night layover in Amsterdam) and it didn’t even leave for another two hours. Steve was royally pissed. Sure, he could forgive a few mistakes, everyone makes them after all; but a mistake that was going to cost him almost 12 hours in travel time? Yeah, that pissed him off.

“Mr. Rogers, I deeply apologize for everything. I’m going to refund your money for this flight and am upgrading you to luxury first-class for both this, and your return flight,” the manager placated him.

“Thank you,” it was said with spite, but he attempted politeness if only because he was exhausted with scolding people at this point.

“If you present your ticket to the woman at the entrance of the Regneva lounge you’ll gain V.I.P access to the most comfortable waiting area in Stark Industries Airport. I’ve also included a free drink coupon. I hope you enjoy your flight, and once again am sorry for the mix-up. We hope you’ll choose to fly with Stark Air again,” he handed Steve his new ticket which he took with a stiff nod and an annoyed huff.

He watched as his bags were placed on the belt to send them to baggage before making his way towards security and spending the entire time scowling on his way through (not that everyone around him wasn’t scowling as well.)

After making it through the tight measures and procedures of modern day ‘terror prevention’ he hoisted his duffel a little higher on his shoulder and looked around the terminal. It was more like a mall than an airport. There were shops everywhere in between the waiting areas for arriving flights; schedules were displayed brightly on high-end screens throughout the airport on walls and in stalls. It was definitely a Stark building. Steve had heard that Tony Stark was apparently one of those extravagant, over-the-top, playboy types, and it certainly showed in the buildings he commissioned or owned.

Steve decided he didn’t really want to sit in the lounge for three hours, so he might as well look around for a while.

He was just walking past a Burger King when out of the corner of his eye he saw a shop with dark red velvety curtains blocking it off from the rest of the terminal. He stopped and approached it only to raise his eyes in amusement and curiosity at the curling silver script above the doorway: _frisky business._

“That’s new,” Steve whispered to himself.

He looked around self-consciously for half a second before pushing the door open and stepping into a low-lit, clearly ‘high-end’ sex shop.

“Good afternoon, Sir,” a young woman smiled at him from beside a display of colourful bath bombs with a small sign reading _sensual loving aromatherapy bombs._

“Afternoon,” he tried not to stare at her eyes

“Is there anything I can help you find today?” her smile was sickeningly sweet and suggestive.

“No, just looking for now,” Steve nodded towards the other side of the store before moving in that direction and away from the slowly appraising eye of the sales woman.

He began scanning the shelves and displays, taking in the ‘classiness’ of the place. It seemed everything was placed in fine black and red boxes so as to disguise the kitschy packaging of some of the lower-end toys. Everything was black and red with the exception of splashes of silver here and there in the signs above each section and the old-fashioned looking cash register that looked like it belonged in a 1950’s sweet-shop, not a sex store. It was fancy by way of the fact that red velvet was nicer than large posters of women in slutty cop outfits. Steve thought it might be trying too hard.

He shrugged as he pulled a black box from the section marked _male pleasure_. Opening it up he was a little surprised at just what he was looking at (surprised because he had no fucking clue what it was).

“That’s a vibrating prostate stimulator and plug,” (HOLY FUCK) the sales woman seemed to appear out of thin air to scare the shit out of Steve.

“A what?” he looked at her a little strangely as he tried to decide whether she was wearing roller-skates or if she was secretly a spy and had honed her stealth skills to an unimaginable level.

“Prostate stimulator. You put in your anus and it vibrates. A lot of men find it very pleasurable because of its thickness,” She picked it up gently from the box and turned it in display for Steve, pointing at the different parts and explaining the pleasure each one would give him.

“This hook keeps it inside you, hands free; the knobbed edges here massage your testicles and…” Steve held his hand up for her to stop.

“Vivid description, thanks,” he nodded and took it back from her.

She nodded, “If you need anything let me know.”

He nodded, “Yeah, okay.”

He waited until she left before turning it over in his hands. It had a nice weight to it, and she was right, it was thick. Unbidden an image of himself stretched open as it vibrated inside him flashed through his mind.

“ _Shit,_ ” he swore under his breath as a flush of arousal pushed through him. He turned the box over to look at the price tag; _$74._

“Fuck it, if it’s that price it has to be good,” Steve didn’t really need to talk himself into it.

He walked up to the counter and pulled his wallet from his back pocket while placing the toy next to the register. A man around his age smiled at him wickedly as he wrung him through, “Dude these are amazing. My girlfriend gave me a blow while I was using it and I’ve never cum so hard in my life.”

Steve smiled awkwardly, “Oh yeah?”

He nodded, “Hell yeah. Enjoy man.”

He handed the black box back to Steve with his receipt which he quickly shoved into the side pocket of his duffel.

“Thanks?” it wasn’t supposed to be a question, but Steve was a little surprised by the over-share.

He made his way out of the shop and toward the Regneva lounge so he could cash in that coupon for a stiff drink to take the edge of off his so far, very long day.

The lounge was high-end and classy like the sex-shop had been, only with less velvet and more glass, and unlike the sex-shop that tried to hard the lounge actually pulled it off with blue lighting and black leather seats.

With an approving nod, Steve dragged himself over to the glowing glass bar top and sat down a few seats from a couple chatting amicably about something or other.

Since him, the couple, and a few business men were the only ones there he bar tender go to him rather quickly, “What can I get for you today sir?”

“A finger of bourbon, thanks,” He smiled and put his coupon on the counter.

The bar tender nodded and went to grab a bottle of the top-shelf.

“Fine choice,” one of the business men next to him commented as his drink was placed in front of him.

“I always keep a few bottles of _Widow Jane_ in the house,” he smiles at Steve nicely from two seats over.

“Never tried it before,” Steve replies and takes a sip of the amber liquid.

“Good?” he smiles again.

The bourbon goes down so smooth that Steve’s pretty sure he’s never actually tasted bourbon up until that moment.

“Wow, that’s actually the best drink I’ve had in ages,” he takes another sip.

The man grins, “First time I tried it I stopped buying other bourbons. It’s a bit pricier, but completely worth it.”

Steve hums as he sips again, “I’ll bet.”

The man laughs, “The name’s Phil by the way; Phil Coulson.”

He sticks out his hand and Steve shakes it gladly, “Nice to meet you Phil, I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Steve Rogers? As in _the_ Steve Rogers?” Phil’s eyes light up

Steve quirks his brow in amusement, “I suppose? Depends on which Steve you’re taking about.”

Phil shifts himself over to the bar stool next to Steve and grins widely, “The Steve Rogers who painted _The Intelligence?_ ”

Steve laughed lowly, “Uh, yeah. I’m _that_ Steve Rogers.”

Phil’s face began to heat up in a red hue, “I’m a _huge_ fan.”

Steve smiled, “Thanks. It’s nice to hear someone outside of the art community has heard about me.”

Phil was beaming, “Actually, I own my own gallery here in New York. I don’t know why everyone doesn’t know about you though! Your paintings are so inspiring! I have one of them in my gallery actually. It was a bitch to track down, but it was worth the money it took to have it sent over from Japan. I had to pay ten grand to buy it off some rich guy who only gave in once I told him it was for charity; of course it was actually because I’m obsessed with your work and just really wanted it in my collection...”

Steve rose his brow in amusement as Phil pulled out his phone quickly and showed it to Steve, an old familiar painting as his background, “See?”

Steve blinked, “Wow, ten grand for that old thing? I painted that in my underwear with tooth brushes and dollar store sponges. I think it was one of the first I ever made.”

“I know. That’s why I love it so much. Your work was so….earnest in the earlier years,” Phil sighed wistfully before remembering himself, “Not that your work now isn’t great! It’s just lacking a little of the enthusiasm it once had.”

Steve sighed, “Yeah, I’ve been in a bit of a slump lately. I’m on my way to Berlin to meet my old mentor for a refresh.”

Phil smiled happily, “That should be nice then. We all need a fresh start every now and then right?”

Steve smiled softly, “Yeah.”

He gave Phil a slow once over as he finished the last of his drink. He was decent looking enough, in an older, dorky cute sort of way. A homey sort of handsome. Not someone he would normally go for, but the more he looked at Phil the more he began to think that this guy was actually really fucking cute.

“So where are you off to today?” he asked as he waved towards the bartender so he could order another drink.

“Me? Oh, I’m off to Florence for an estate auction. Some old millionaire died with no living will and a bunch of paintings in his collection. I’m going to go see what I can get my hands on,” he smiled brightly (wow this guy was a happy one wasn’t he?)

“I hear Italy is nice this time of year. I’ve never been but I’d like to visit the Santo Spirito if I ever go,” Steve smiled as the bar tender arrived at his side, “I’ll have another finger please.”

The man nodded and poured more bourbon into Steve’s glass, “That one’s 15 a glass.”

Steve whistled lowly, “Shit.”

He pulled his wallet from the inside pocket of his brown leather jacket and frowned, “I only have euros…”

“I can’t pour it back in the bottle,” the bar tender looked annoyed.

“Here,” Phil interrupted by placing two twenties on the bar, “keep the change and pour me a glass as well.”

“Phil, I can’t ask you to…”

“Nonsense; it’s the least I can do for an artist of your calibre. Besides, I thought it might get me on your good side,” he smiled (once again, blindingly bright.)

Steve shyly smiled back, “Well thanks.”

The bartender rolled his eyes but took the cash and poured a glass for Phil as well.

Phil nodded, “It’s no problem. Say, do you think I could get your contact info? I’d love to invite you to a gallery show some time if you’re ever back in New York.”

Steve smiled, “I live in Brooklyn, so I’ll be back. Here…”

He unzipped the top of his duffel and pulled out a slim box filled with business cards and handed one to Phil, “This is the contact info for my agent, Peggy. She handles my appointments for me because I’m clearly too inept to handle anything properly myself as evidenced by today’s flight debacle.”

“Oh? Something went wrong with your flight?” Phil took a drink of his bourbon and leaned over closer to Steve to listen intently to what he was saying.

“Yeah, I uh…tried booking the flight myself this time instead of letting Peggy help me. You gotta understand, I’m shit with computers so I somehow managed to get myself booked on a flight to Brazil instead of Berlin. I was supposed to be over the Atlantic by now. At least they upgraded me to first class,” Steve took a drink and shrugged sheepishly.

Phil laughed, “Wow. That’s a pain in the ass huh?”

Steve grinned, “Oh you have no idea.”

“So what flight did the lovely Stark Airlines place you on instead?” Phil smiled.

Steve groaned, “I’m on the 485 to Amsterdam. I have a one night layover and 12 hours of extra travel time.”

Phil blinked and smiled, “Hey, at least you won’t be lonely up in first class.”

Steve took another drink and grinned, “Really?”

“One night layover in Amsterdam, same as you. Of course mine was intentional though; no flights straight to Florence were flying out this week,” Phil finished of his drink and adjusted his tie.

“What seat are you in?” he asked curiously.

“B2,” he smiled.

Steve chuckled, “I’m in B1. I guess you’ll get to spend more time with me; seven hours in a flying metal tube to be exact.”

Phil beamed, “Wonderful.”

_< <ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS OF THE 435 TO AMSTERDAM; PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO GATE 7 FOR V.I.P BOARDING>>_

Steve blinked as he downed the last of his glass as well, “I didn’t think it’d been three hours yet.”

“Time flies when you have to go through airport security huh?” Phil was still smiling (honestly it would have been unnerving if not for the fact that the quirky curator was beginning to grow on him.)

“Well then, shall we? I’ll buy our next round on the plane,” he began to slide out of his bar stool.

Phil followed his lead with a grin, “I’ll hold you to it.”

Together they made their way to gate 7, Steve with his duffel slung over his shoulder and Phil with an expensive-looking leather briefcase in tow.

“So you’re going to see your mentor? You trained under Erskine right?” Phil fiddled with the cufflinks of his shirt as they came to a stop at the gate entrance where a small amount of first-class passengers were in line to board.

“Yeah, how did you know?” Steve looked down at Phil then, realizing just how short he actually was compared to him.

“I said I was a fan…” Phil shrugged nonchalantly but Steve could see the tips of his ears turning red.

 Steve grinned, “Yeah, I studied under Erskine. Abe is a good guy, he taught me a lot. That’s why I asked him if I could assist him on his latest project; get back my inspiration, you know?”

Phil nodded, “Many great painters would have been nothing without their masters; it’s natural to seek out their guidance I think.”

They soon reached the front of the line and were able to board fairly quickly, being ushered into first class at the front of the plane where Steve was greeted by plush seats that reclined far enough to be considered beds.

“Wow, this is a classy set-up,” he whistled appreciatively.

Phil chuckled, “It’s worth the extra hundred it you can afford it.”

He placed his hand gently on Steve’s bicep and moved him gently out of the way so he could sit down with his briefcase in his lap.

Steve smiled at him when a steward came out from behind a black curtain at the front, “Sir, would you like me to place your carry-on in the over-head compartment for you?”

The steward reached out his hand to grab the duffel from Steve but he jerked it away, “No, thank you. I’ll manage.”

The steward nodded and walked off.

Unfortunately, the jerking motion had caused the contents of the side pocket (which was really just a piece of mesh-like fabric with no zipper) was shaken loose.

Steve went to lift the duffel into the over-head compartment when the black-box container his brand-new prostate vibrator/anal plug fell into the lap of one startled Phil. He was even more startled as the contents had fallen out as well.

Steve pushed the bag all the way into the over-head then looked down at Phil with a face of pure mortification as the man picked it up and turned it over in his hand, “You and your girlfriend like to experiment then?”

Steve could have died right there, “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Phil coughed awkwardly, “Ahh…”

He placed the sex toy delicately back in the box and handed it to Steve who quickly shoved it into the overhead then crossed over Phil’s legs to sit in the window seat.

Neither of them spoke until the plane took off and the stewardess came around to collect their orders of two more bourbons which Steve paid for as promised.

Steve was having a silent fit consisting of thoughts like _oh god, he probably thinks I’m a freak,_ and gems such as _does he think I’ve got some weird kink where I get off in airplanes?_

Eventually he spoke up, “Listen, Phil... I uh…”

“Don’t worry about it…” Phil interrupted.

Steve shot him a questioning look.

Phil sighed, “I’m not going to judge you. I’ve seen a lot worse, believe me.”

Steve blinked in shock, “Really?”

Phil smirked, “Steve, there’s not much in terms of sex that would make me blink, let alone a small vibrator.”

Steve blinked again and then laughed, “Oh thank god! I was worried the thing we had going was gonna drop dead at any moment.”

Phil raised his brow, “And what thing is that?”

Steve grinned sheepishly, a little red in the face, “The whole…I don’t know….atmosphere?”

Phil leaned over his arm rest with a sweet smile and whispered lowly to Steve, “You mean the one where I find you absolutely gorgeous?”

Steve coughed as Phil leaned away slowly, still smiling.

“Geez, you’re like really intense in the weirdest sort of way,” he looked at Phil, trying to figure out if he was for real.

Phil laughed, “I’m sorry. I’m not normally so…intense? I guess I’m just pretty happy today. I got to meet _Steve Rogers_ , and it turns out he’s even more beautiful in person than in his photographs.”

Steve was blushing now, it was official.

They sat quietly for the next little while as Steve stewed in his thoughts and Phil typed away on his phone to who knows.

It was only when he felt a hand graze his thigh that he looked over at Phil, “What are you…”

“Lint,” Phil held up a piece of fuzz and flicked it away.

Steve blinked and looked away, suddenly more on edge than he was before.

He flipped the window shutter open to stare out at the roiling Atlantic and found himself mesmerized by the endless blue and dots of clouds. It was calming and very clearing…he found himself diving into thoughts of the man besides him.

Phil was obviously attracted to him… that much had become apparent, but whether or not Steve reciprocated was another question.

He snuck a quick glance over at Phil, trying to imagine the slighter man undressed. He was, fall all intents and purposes, mentally stripping the man.

He wasn’t likely to be the epitome of an athletic god, but he wasn’t unfit. Steve imagined sturdy, soft shoulders, maybe a slightly softer stomach, and in all likely hood strong, but soft thighs. In conclusion, Phil probably had a really hot ‘dad’ bod.

This prompted him to imagine soft arms around his neck as he lifted the man into his arm; of soft kisses and soft lips and of sweet sex that would leave him shivering and clingy afterwards.

It was a nice image and Steve found himself swooning a bit at the idea of it.

“What are thinking about?” Phil rose his brow with a slight smirk.

“N-nothing,” Steve straightened his back out, trying to discreetly shift his legs so his growing erection was at least partially hidden from Phil’s view.

“Something nice I’m assuming,” Phil’s gaze shifted to the general area of Steve’s crotch before he smirked and looked back at his phone.

_Then again, maybe not so sweet_ …

Images of Phil smirking wickedly as he bent Steve over a bed and pushed into him, thrusting over and over, each harder and faster than the last had Steve struggling to breathe properly.

Luckily or unluckily for Steve, a stewardess came around with a tray of cocktail shrimp for the two of them and Steve was saved from moaning aloud, but not spared the scrutiny of the stewardess as he took Phil’s  moment of distraction to straighten his cock through his pants and to place one of the complimentary blankets over his lap.

“Thank you,” Phil smiled sweetly at the stewardess and placed the two cocktail shrimp glasses on the tray table between their seats.

The stewardess nodded and walked away to wait on the people behind them.

Phil took up a shrimp and pulled it from the tail with his teeth, chewing as he hummed in annoyance at whatever he was reading on his phone.

Steve would normally have asked what was up, but he was a little preoccupied with attempting to control his suddenly extreme and unwelcome arousal. He picked at his shrimp to distract himself, but once the shrimp was gone, there was only silence.

Of course, the silence wasn’t complete silence, other passengers were talking lowly amongst themselves, and Steve could faintly hear the hum of a baby crying in coach. But Phil was completely quiet.

It was almost to deafening for him to stand; until it wasn’t.

“Which hotel are you staying at tonight?” Phil hadn’t looked up from his phone as he asked.

“I don’t have any reservations. The airline didn’t provide accommodations. I’ll probably sleep in the airport,” Steve was still kind of miffed about that little fact.

“Hmm,” was Phil’s eloquent response before he slid his phone into his jacket’s inside pocket.

Finally the man looked at him, though the look on his face was considering and admiring. He leaned over towards his ear and whispered, “I have a deluxe suite.”

Steve swallowed as he leaned away, “Yeah?”

Phil smiled, “Yeah.”

He stared at the front of the plane where Steve could see the ‘fasten seat belt’ sign was on.

After ten awkwardly silent minutes of Steve fidgeting and waiting for the other shoe to drop, the sign switched off and Phil was immediately up, walking toward the bathroom and entering it with a small smirk back at Steve.

_Holy shit._

Crap, was this happening? Did this sort of thing happen to people? More importantly was it happening to Steve?

He waited five minutes.

He waited ten minutes, and Phil hadn’t come out yet.

_Holy mother of God, Steve was about to join the mile high club._

Steve looked around the first class cabin to see most of the other passengers either sleeping or too busy on their phones and laptops to even care what he was doing; there weren’t any airline employees either.

He swallowed once to gather his courage, unbuckled his seat belt and headed to the airplane bathroom.

He glanced one more time around the cabin before knocking lightly on the door.

The lock clicked open and Steve pushed the sliding door aside, vaguely aware of the other man inside as he slide it closed and locked them inside.

Phil, who had been sitting on the seat of the toilet, stood up and pushed Steve against the wall as hard as he could without alerting anyone to what they were doing in there.

“God Steve, you’re so beautiful,” it was all he said before he pulled Steve’s face down to his for a bruising kiss.

After over-coming the shock that came with being so aggressively manhandled, Steve let out a moan that came right from the back of his throat.

Phil chuckled against his lips and pulled just an inch away, “Try and keep quiet, Hun; we don’t want any unwelcome guests do we?”

Steve could only breathe heavily and shake his head, his forehead still connected to Phil’s, “No.”

“Good boy,” Phil smiled almost wickedly as he recaptured Steve’s lips.

Steve’s head felt a little fuzzy as Phil’s tongue pushed past his lips and his right hand wrapped itself down around his waist and cupped his ass while his left one began thoroughly dishevelling his shirt. He reacted in a fevered haze as he placed on hand firmly on Phil’s shoulder and the other on the back of his neck. It wasn’t exactly a conscious decision, but he racked his fingernails across the bottom part of Phil’s scalp and the man nearly groaned himself, instead letting out a low whimper before breaking away again.

“I don’t have a condom,” Phil breathed out.

Steve panted and looked down at Phil, other than his hair being a little rumpled, he was more or less immaculate; a quick look in the tiny mirror showed Steve in a far more evocative state of undress. Phil had managed to get the first five of his shirt buttons undone one-handed and his shirt was barely hanging on to his shoulders.

“Um…hand jobs?” Steve didn’t mean to sound a little like a lost, blushing virgin, but he was rather enthusiastically excited and it had been a while…like three months.

Phil nodded, “Yeah. Okay.”

Phil reached out and grabbed the remanding fabric on Steve’s shoulders, turning them around so he could push Steve down on the toilet seat, “This is easier.”

He unbuckled his leather belt but didn’t bother taking it off as he let them and his briefs fall to his ankles, shaking one leg out with his oxfords still on.

Steve had about ten seconds to admire the thickness of Phil’s cock before the man kicked his legs apart and stepped between them.

“Aren’t you going to take these off?” he bent over Steve and whispered in his ear, hand brushing along his inseam.

Steve held his breath as the hand traveled further and further up his inner thigh until it was rubbing his just under his dick.

“Shit, yes,” he looked down at his pants and pushed Phil’s hand away so he could unbuckle his own belt and push down his pants and boxers. He only got as far as mid-thigh before Phil was grabbing his wrists to bring them up to his shoulders.

“That’s far enough,” he swung his leg over Steve’s lap and sat down, their cocks lining up.

Steve moaned at the first feel of hot skin against him, “God, Phil.”

Phil chuckled lightly. Obviously the man was done with any sort of foreplay, as his hand immediately wrapped around both of their cocks and pulled.

Steve gripped Phil’s shoulders just a little bit harder, “Too bad we don’t have any lube.”

Phil shrugged under his hands as he began to work both their cocks simultaneously, “Spit on them.”

Steve nodded, and worked up a mouth of saliva before spiting in his hand and reaching down to wrap his hand around the part of their cocks that Phil’s hand couldn’t reach.

With the saliva the glide of their hands was slick and addicting.

Phil leaned his head back to rest against the wall of the small bathroom. They both were panting a little harder now as their hands slipped up and down, fingers teasing the heads and coaxing drops of precum to leak from their slits.

“God, Steve…so good,” Phil began rolling his hips, sliding up into their hands and down onto Steve’s thighs.

Steve stroked a little faster, and used his other hand to pull Phil back to his lips for another bruising kiss.

They rocked against each other, lips tangled and sweat just beginning to form on their brows.

It didn’t take long until Steve felt the familiar tug in his groin and he was cumming all over their stomach’s and Phil’s thighs.

Phil groaned as he lifted his hand away, “Steve…”

Steve was panting and spent, but he didn’t want to leave Phil hanging, “Stand up.”

Phil did as he was told and Steve reached his hands out to pull Phil by his hips until his thick cock was resting on the edge of his lips.

He smirked up at Phil, a little more confident now, then he opened his mouth to swirl his tongue around the thick head of Phil’s cock.

“Oh…” Phil’s hand shot to the back of his neck and Steve smiled against him.

He spent a while just teasing him, lips just grazing the underside, tongue just lightly pressing...until a sharp tug on his hair brought his face back so he could stare at Phil’s blown out pupils and wrecked expression, “Get on with it; I’m so close.”

Steve nodded lightly and opened his mouth to take Phil in his mouth. Steve hummed around him before pulling back and bobbing back down again.

Phil was stroking his hair and panting harder than he had before as Steve worked him over, and if his cock made a valiant attempt at standing again. He had always loved it when his partners stroked his head during oral. He moaned to show his appreciation.

 Apparently that had also been appreciated, because Phil’s hips suddenly stuttered forward in a hard thrust, shoving himself as far down Steve’s throat as he could go, managing to choke him slightly.

Steve placed his hands on Phil’s hips and took a deep breath before opening his mouth wider and rubbing small circles in Phil’s skin, pulling him back and forth in encouragement.

Phil let out an aborted moan when he realised Steve was going to let him fuck his mouth.

Both his hands ended up on Steve’s head as he pulled the man’s face into the thick thatch of pubic hairs at the base of his cock. Steve groaned around him.

“You like a little rough huh?” Phil pulled his hips back before slamming back into Steve’s mouth and down his throat.

Steve whimpered, his hands traveling to his lap to rub his soft cock, the over-sensitivity adding to the sensations he was experiencing.

Phil chuckled and adjusted himself, pulling Steve down further so that his ass fell off the seat and his lower back pressed into the toilet lid, “I can do rough.”

Phil’s thrusts were merciless; every jerk of his hips had spit dribbling down Steve’s chin and his back pounding against the cheap plastic of the toilet. It was hands down the filthiest thing he had ever done with a man.

Phil lasted longer than Steve expected, his hips not faltering in their brutal fucking of Steve’s throat and mouth. Eventually his jaw began to ache.

There had to be a way to speed this along.

Steve thought back to the vibrator.

He kept one hand rubbing his cock and the other crept up to his chin, wiping the salvia off before slipping under to Phil’s perineum and pressing hard into the area that was closest to the prostate.

Phil’s hips stuttered in their thrusting and he pushed Steve’s head into the back of the toilet as he pulled out and stroked his cock, thick streams of cum splashing all over Steve’s chest and face.

Steve panted hard as he wiped come from his cheeks with a piece of toilet paper. Silently he handed the roll to Phil. The other man accepted it happily before running a wad of it under the plastic sink and wiping himself down.

Once they were clean, Phil helped Steve stand up and pulled his pants up for him, even going so far as to redo his belt as Steve set about redoing his shirt buttons up.

It took a total of five minutes to look semi-presentable again and Phil placed a small peck on Steve’s lips, “I’ll go out first.”

Steve nodded, “Right.”

Phil poke his head out of the stall before emerging fully and closing the door behind him.

Steve gave himself four minutes before checking the cabin and heading out as well.

Phil was already back on his cellphone typing away when he shimmied past his legs and into the window seat.

“How many more hours until we’re in Amsterdam?”

“Four hours and thirteen minutes,” Phil replied with a smile.

Steve nodded, “Right…I’m going to take a nap.”

He pulled the airline blanket back up and around his shoulders before leaning back and closing his eyes.

“If you don’t have a place to stay for your layover, I’ve got a deluxe suit at the Andaz.”

Steve opened an eye to look at the man beside him, still staring at his phone, “Do you now?”

“What better place to break in a new vibrator?”


End file.
